


Her Mistress

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Persona 5 One Shots [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, Light Bondage, Mating Press, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, shuake but they're lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Gou attends to her mistress. Genderbend shuake fic.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Persona 5 One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889458
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Her Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> For @spicycmks on Twitter! Thank you so much to my beta for reading this over for me, I'd die for you.
> 
> Gou - Goro.  
> Rin - Akiren.

"You want this, don't you," Rin cooed as she rubbed the thick toy over Gou's bare pussy, her cute, detective girlfriend bound against the bed with her hands tied above her head. Rin licked her lips, her mouth curled into her trademark, cocky smile as she cupped her large breasts, groping and kneading them in time with the roll of her hips, looking down at the girl below her with hunger. It had been too long since both had embraced each other, exams and the complicated nature of idol life kept both of them busy. Yet when they both found a gap on their otherwise hectic schedules, they agreed to have a little get together; a little time to reconnect, and a night where Gou would allow Rin to ravage her until the break of dawn.

Gou nodded, biting her pretty pink lip as she resisted the urge to buck against the toy between Rin's legs. She knew her place; she only existed to please her mistress that was currently looming above her, her plaything, hers and hers only.

Rin smiled as she continued to tease Gou, loving how desperate and needy her girlfriend was under her, her eyes twitched as she bites her lips harder. Gou knew that to get what she wanted, she would have to obey her mistress with whatever she requested, and all that she wanted most was for her mistress to fuck her.

"You're so cute like that," Rin smiled as a hand leaving from one of her breasts to harshly grab one of Gou's, Gou inhaling a sharp gasp as she felt her girlfriend squeeze the perky breast possessively, her fingers firmly pinching her perky nipple. Gou continued her best to stay quiet as Rin continued to play with her aching nipple, her pussy increasingly aching, begging to be touched, and she could feel herself getting wetter in anticipation as Rin grinds harder into her clit.

"Ah," Gou dares to squeak, the dildo rubbing just right on her clit, straining her hands against the rope, rolling her head downwards, the sharp, pang of bliss too much for her as she disobeys her mistress. It was when hearing this does Rin stop the roll of her hips, the toy resting heavily on her hips, the head pressing teasingly into Gou's sopping entrance.

"Gou?" Rin warned, and it was then that Gou realised her mistake. She had promised to be quiet for her mistress, an order that she had disobeyed realising a bit too late as she looks at Rin's, glaring grey eyes, "Did you make a sound?"

Gou opened her mouth to reply, Rin suddenly bucking forward, teasing another gasp between her lips, jerking her head backwards at sudden roughness against her clit. A 'tut' came from Rin, before she drew the toy back painfully from Gou, taking extra care to press as firmly as she could against her squirming pet, the drawn-out pleasure teasing Gou as she tried to swallow the whines that sounded in her throat.

"You may speak, Gou," Rin said, giving her permission as the dildo slips off from her cunt completely, Gou immediately missing the weight of the toy pressing down on her. She freely gasps, unconsciously spreading her legs to her mistress, a display of apology understood by the both of them as she shows off her pretty pink, sopping cunt, gently bucking towards the air in a begging display.

"I'm sorry, my mistress," she pleads as she continues to swing her hips, her beautiful, red eyes desperate, her mouth wide and drooling at the idea of the woman in front of her fucking her arousing her to a lustful high, thoughts only occupied with pleasing the woman in front of her, "I'm sorry I'm such a bad girl, I'll make it up to you, I promise,"

"You want to be forgiven?" Rin asked teasingly, already knowing the answer as Gou dumbly nods her head, her pussy aching for Rin's cock inside her, arousal heavily dizzying her mind as she continued to buck in the air in the form of a submissive display. Gou knew that she was there to please her mistress, her heinous act of making a sound going against the wishes of her mistress, wanting more than to please her, to suck her cock, anything for Rin to fuck her and make her cum for Rin's pleasure. She missed Rin's embrace, the days apart so lonely, her fingers not being able to sate the craving she had for Rin, catching her mind during times of quiet drifting towards Rin's gigantic breasts and the delicious curves of her ass.

"Yes, my mistress," Gou answers as her pussy continues to ache, her walls clenching in and out, hungrily waiting for Rin's cock, her fingers, anything to penetrate her as long as it was from Rin, her legs spreading wider as she begs stupidly for Rin's attention, "I want to be forgiven, my mistress," she repeats, legs quivering, her mouth starting to droll, "I want to be forgiven, to be fucked, my mistress, oh please give me a chance to redeem myself," she begs as she thrusts her hips towards Rin, "I want to be your obedient toy, please, please allow me to demonstrate my devotion to you,"

"Hmm," Rin mused as she gently swayed her hips, a slight glimmer of light from the curtained bedroom windows spilling in, glistening against the toy covered in Gou's wet pussy juice between her plush thighs. The sight of it, the sight of the thing she wanted inside of her, dangling madly in front of her; it was enough to make Gou's head spiral, the hungry aching of her pussy the forefront of her mind as she quickened the pacing of her begging, the rope harshly digging into her skin.

"What should I make you do, my little Crow?" Rin purred, a hand of hers drifting to one of her large breasts, fondling it as she continued to sway in thought. Gou whimpered as she saw Rin pinch her nipple, the bud so pink and perky, popping out between her fingers as if wanting to be sucked on by Gou.

"I..." Gou shuddered as she casually fixated on Rin's fondled nipple, before looking up to meet Rin's curious eyes, "If-if I may, I want to..."

"This?" Rin gestured to her nipple, Goro nodding eagerly, whines escaping her through.

"I want to suck mistress," she said dumbly, brain too occupied by Rin's nipple to coherently form sentences, "I want to suck her, make her happy, make mistress happy, make her happy,"

"Hmm," Rin hummed tauntingly as Gou continued to mewl achingly, resting her free hand on her cock. A beat passed before she looked hungrily at her girlfriend, and Gou could feel her pussy getting even wetter, her fluids now rolling gently against her skin, "I'll grant you this favour, my little Crow, but only because I love you,"

"Yes, yes!" Gou cried, watching as Rin walked towards her side, the toy between her wide hips wagging in sync with her strides, "I want to suck mistress, suck her good, suck her until she cums,"

Gou practically gasps when she feels the bounce of the bed as Rin sits down beside her, leaning in, her swollen breasts dangling before Gou. A quick kiss between them, Rin's plush lips meeting hers, before her mistress presents her breast.

"Suck," she demanded succulently, her command so harsh, so dominant that Gou shivered as she reached for one of the buds with her lips. Clasping around it, Gou started to suck on her chosen nipple greedily, slurping loudly as she took more of her mistress' soft flesh in, her tongue lovingly lapping it, all while Rin mewled audibly above her.

"That's it, good girl," Rin complimented, Gou focusing on the complete worship of her bosom, the mound of flesh pressing lovingly against her face as she continued to attend to her mistress. A long loud suck, Rin gasped before she groaned pleasurably, snaking a hand teasingly within the inside of Gou's thigh, resting it just below her hot pussy.

The way that Gou sucked, so hungrily and greedily, slurping on the nub, eyes closed as she transfixed onto Rin's breast only. It was getting harder to keep her act of dominance over Gou, Rin's pussy walls tightening around the supports of her toy, and she yelped in pleasure as Gou gave her a harsh, noisy suck.

It was so good, the way that Gou tugged on her breast as she slurped, rolling her nub around with her tongue, teasingly giving Rin small grazes with her teeth on sensitive skin. Rin was getting hot and bothered herself, feeling her pussy getting wetter, her facade slipping, Rin's other breast suddenly feeling as though it's been neglected, herself squeezing it, but barely matching the hot, pleasurable worship that Gou was giving to the breast in her mouth. Her hips unconsciously twitched, a single buck as she uttered a low moan, high in delight, her arousal swelling, almost suffocating as it settles in her mind like fog.

She... she wanted to fuck Gou, her fingers drifting into Gou's entrance, the girl below her gasped before relaxing on the bed, hips rocking gently as Rin slips one in, then two, then three, licking her lips as she delighted at how wet and hot and sticky her beautiful girlfriend is, mewling as fresh pussy juice squirted out of Gou's hole, so warm to the touch, so intoxicating.

Her pussy ached for pleasure. She wanted to fuck Gou. Now.

Rin withdrew her fingers as fast as she'd put them in, Gou whining as the breast in her mouth suddenly withdrew from her. Rin gently pinched Gou's clit, Gou yelping in surprise by this sudden gesture, more of her pussy juice spilling from her wet hole onto the sheets of the bed below her.

"My mistress?" Gou's inquired, her tone innocent and full of worry, afraid she had insulted her mistress. Yet she saw Rin approach the drawers that were located across the bed, drawing out one of the shelves to retrieve the bottle of lube nestled inside. Gou's heart thumped loudly, her hole throbbed lustfully, painfully, taking over all other senses as she saw Rin pumping the toy between her legs, hand gliding effortlessly until the dildo shone deliciously in the low light.

"God, you're so fucking hot like that," Rin said, almost slurring her words as she waddled towards the bed, climbing on top of it, approaching Gou as if a predator stalking towards their prey. Gou gulped. Her begging, crimson eyes met hungry steel grey, Rin climbing on top of her, kissing Gou deeply as she straddled her thick cock above her hole, her tits dangling heavily, and Gou finds herself still craving the feeling of one of Rin's breasts in her mouth.

Rin gently pressed the head of her large cock into Gou, Gou already squirming under her as her pussy wrapped greedily around the head, beckoning it in. Rin slowly swayed her hips, the toy rocking into Gou's sopping hole further and further in, and Gou could feel the toy slowly pry her open, the heavy pressure overwhelming her, Rin's cock scraping her pussy's walls.

"Yes, mistress," Gou practically screamed as she threw her head back, matching Rin's sways with her own, the way her cock scraped every crevice of her inner walls sent her into euphoria as Rin rocked into her, "Thank you, my mistress! Thank you! Thank you!".

Rin herself was enjoying the sex, the way the toy massaged her inner walls with each thrust, rubbing her inside of pussy harder the tighter Gou curled around her cock. She rolled her hips rhythmically, grunting with each thrust, her attention on nothing but fucking the other girl below her as she slid deeper into Gou's pussy.

"Your cock," Gou slurred as Rin continued to thrust into her, each pound she could feel her pussy getting fuller, stuffed with cock, her cunt sucking Rin in further and further, "So good," she drooled, spreading her legs wider to accommodate the toy. This encouraged Rin further, thrusting faster and faster, pounding her roughly, grabbing Gou's hips as she yanked herself closer, her pace quickened, desperate to claim Gou as her own, as her prize, greedily pounding into her mewling mess of a girlfriend.

Yet it was enough. The lust she felt swirled frustratingly around her head as Gou's half-lidded expression spurred Rin to suddenly climb over her.

Gou opened her mouth to speak, but her words merely garbled into screams as Rin grabbed onto her ankles, firmly prying and holding them above Gou's head and thrusting hard into her seemingly in one swift motion. Rin continued to drill roughly into Gou, hips bucking with ferocity, Gou feeling as though she was being split cleanly in half.

Rin suddenly stopped, panting, catching her breath as she tightened her grip around Gou's ankles. She dragged the toy out, painfully slow, yet Gou whimpered at the slow, teasing pace her mistress went, not understanding why Rin had suddenly stopped indulging in her sopping hole.

"Rin-?"

Rin shoved her large, splitting cock inside her with one, purposeful thrust. It was as though Rin focused her entire weight onto the tip of her cock head, squatting above her as she dived in into Gou's cunt. Gou could barely whimper a sound as Rin slammed into the entrance of her womb, choking as the impact sent her vision spiralling to white; it was as if the world had gone dark, existence evaporating, the only sense she could fathom was the big, cock head of her girlfriend's big, splitting shaft gouging her cunt as it hammered upon her womb’s entrance.

"Augh," was all Gou could squeak out, her eyes rolled back as her tongue hung out, her jaw slack as she was being fucked stupid by Rin. Rin, however, paid no need to her writhing girlfriend as she continued to slam into her, greedily fucking the sopping pussy below her; Gou's pussy was hers and hers alone, and Rin wanted to make sure that Gou's pussy was shaped, moulded for her cock and hers only.

They continued their tight embrace, the room occupied only by the sounds of Rin's focused grunts and the squelching of Gou's pussy, the springs of the bed in which they lied upon squeaking with each thrust as loose flesh slapped quietly together. Neither of them said anything, too engrossed in their feeling of euphoric lust, Gou barely feeling the weight of Rin's breasts as they pressed against hers; Rin leaned forward, reaching for Gou's tongue with her lips, sucking on it playfully as Gou continued to gurgle in bliss under her.

"Shit Gou, I'm gonna," Rin breathed, her hips now slamming with such ferocity, her orgasm just on the precipice, yet Gou seemed to already reach hers as she suddenly bucked up, Rin's cock slamming so harshly against her entrance that hot tears rolled euphorically down her cheeks, her womb sucking on Rin's cock head as her pussy squirted a torrent of cum. Rin's orgasm came after, her pussy walls tightening around the ridges of the toy as they dug into her, cumming herself, throwing her head back as she rolled a few more possessive thrusts into Gou.

Quiet soon followed, the two lying on the bed, Rin wrapping her arms around Gou as she reached for the rope that bounded her girlfriend with great effort. She tugged on the knot, unwrapping rope before lazily casting aside, Gou's arms flopping onto the bed bonelessly, and Rin wiped the sticky sweat that glistened under Gou's bangs, giving her a sweet, loving kiss.

"...Rin," Gou mumbled, a shred of sanity and energy still left, only to be gently shushed by Rin as her girlfriend picked up her arms by the wrists, gently laying them onto her side in a more comfortable position.

"You did wonderful, Gou," Rin cooed lovingly, now focused on taking care of Gou as she continued to ensure Gou was okay, slowly sliding the dildo out Gou's quivering cunt, Gou continuing to whimper below her as a wet 'pop' squelched below them, the toy now out of her greedy cunt.

Rin shakily hopped off the bed, her hands scrambling towards the buckles of the harnesses, gently pulling the dildo out, dropping it as her own juices dripped onto the floor. She would have to clean up the mess she'd made later, but right now Gou was her priority, jumping back into the bed beside her, nuzzling her girlfriend lovingly as Gou worked through her post-orgasm haze.

"Did... did...I?" Gou struggled to form the words, and Rin kissed her cheek loving as she tasted the salt from her tears.

"Yes, you were amazing," Rin complimented as she continued to shower her girlfriend with kisses and praise, "God; you were beyond amazing,"

Gou smiled weakly in response.

"I... I lo..."

Rin kissed her again.

"I love you too,"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and a kudos!
> 
> You can also find me at @cakie_nsfw on Twitter.


End file.
